


I need a hug

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Mush, General au, Jack has a cold and its the end of the world hahah, M/M, Sickfic, shoutout to Rhys for soldiering through this nonsense haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: Jack gets sick and is ahugedrama queen about it. Rhys pokes fun at him, but also takes really good care of him :)This was an older work on tumblr I'm migrating over here, from a request:"I need a hug." for the muse's reaction meme please? BTW I really really like your Purge that Urge series, just so you know. It's lovely. :)





	I need a hug

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you read and enjoyed! :) I read every single one, and hoard them like a domestic-fluff dragon or some shit xD

Jack sneezed from under the mound of blankets he’d cocooned himself in. “I’m literally about to die.”

Rhys grinned from where he was heating up soup in Jack’s kitchen. The older man was sick. And not even badly sick, he just had a cold. To Jack though, it might as well be the end of the world.

“You’re not about to die,” Rhys told him, trying to keep the amusement from his voice. 

Jack shot him a dirty look from the couch. Apparently he hadn’t completely hidden his tone. And Jack was in a petulant mood to boot.

“I’m about to die and you don’t even care.”

Rhys snorted at the pitiful tone, unable to stop himself as he poured the soup from the pan into a bowl. Jack was making grumbling noises from the couch as Rhys brought the tray and tried to give him an authoritative smile.

“You need to eat, handsome.”

“No.”

Rhys ignored him. “Some chicken soup is one of the only things that actually fights colds. Dig in.”

Jack pulled the blankets tighter around himself, sniffling. “I don’t want it.”

“I thought you didn’t want to die,” Rhys told him with a smirk as he set the tray of food on the coffee table before the older man. 

Jack managed to muster the deepest glare he could, but most of the venom was lost as he sneezed again and moaned in discomfort. Rhys handed him the box of tissues next to him. His eyes were watery and his nose was red from all the wiping. He was miserable. 

Rhys picked up most of the tissues Jack had strewn about below the couch, fully missing the bin he’d set up. Jack really was miserable though, and he wasn’t used to getting sick, so Rhys decided to cut him some slack on that.

“Do you want some OJ or anything to drink?” Jack just grumbled and repositioned his blanket mound on the couch. Rhys smirked and went to empty the tissue bin. 

“I need you to put me out of my misery,” Jack groaned, blowing his nose into more tissues. 

Rhys huffed with a smile. “Mercy killings aren’t part of my contract. Sorry, handsome.”

Jack whined sobs into his blankets, sounding extra miserable. “I need a hug.”

A warm smile spread over Rhys’ face as he emptied and replaced the bin, and joined Jack on the couch. The older man leaned into him with an uncomfortable sound and Rhys wrapped his arms around the miserable CEO.

“A cold isn’t gonna take out the great Handsome Jack. You’re gonna kick this thing’s ass and then go on to kick more bandit ass, mark my words.”

Jack just grumbled as he was half-in Rhys’ lap. The younger man just hugged him close until the CEO thankfully fell asleep.

He gave the soup cooling on the table a dirty look. 

Well, he’d just heat it up again and make Jack eat it then.

**Author's Note:**

> There's actually legit something in chicken-- which is produced by the chicken's body- that _does_ fight colds. There was some study or something done and they haven't been able to synthetically produce it or something but there _is_ something in it that can actually fight the rhinovirus, which is very very cool :D  
> Sooo if you get a cold, chicken soup will legit help! _Science!_
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive) | [my twitter](https://twitter.com/PurgeThatUrge)  
> (Just an FYI: you'll need to be logged in to tumblr for my blog to show up since it's marked explicit :D)
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


End file.
